Two Worlds Collide
by NekaRawr
Summary: Winry Rockbell is a jewish girl hiding in Germany. Edward Elric is Nazi officer part of a secret society out to save her. Both have futures. Neither know it is each other. AU rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Two Worlds Collide

One of the best days she'd had in months also turned out to be the worst day of her life. Ever since the Germans had decide that Jews were nothing, Jews were rotten, filthy vermin trying to steal their country, Winry Rockbell's life had been a flurry of sorrow and making sure her little siblings never went outside or showed their faces at the window. If people found out their hiding place, they would surely have the same fate as all the other Jews in town. They had been brought into a clearing at middle of the woods and told to dig a big hole. Afterwards they had all stood in front of it and been shot, only to fall inside the deep hole they had just spent hours digging up. The Germans filled the hole and walked away as if they had just won the lottery on Christmas day. Well, Winry didn't know that the Germans searched houses for Jews in hiding like them. It was on this day that her life was about to be turned upside down and flipped all around with emotions she never thought she would ever feel again.

~8~

"Winry go into the cellar and get a jar of jam for breakfast will you." Said a small woman softly as she opened the door of the room her seventeen year old daughter was still fast asleep.

"Yeah, whatever." She said as she turned over and went back to sleep.

"Winry" Her mother scolded lifting the blankets off of her and tickling her in the sides.

"Fine!" She said getting up and trudging down to the cellar

"Now where is that box?" Winry mumbled to herself as she opened box after box, trying to find the one that contained the many jars of jam.

But suddenly she found herself trying to find a place to hide. The bang of the front door being ripped off its hinges and falling on the floor had been the only explanation she needed. _They _were here. As she positioned herself between two boxes, She heard gunshots. _No, no this can't be happening._ She thought as tears filled her eyes.

"Elric! Go downstairs and see if there is anyone hiding down there." A voice shouted.

"Yes sir." 'Elric' said as he ran down the cellar stairs and looked around. _Oh my god, he's going to see me! This hiding place is terrible! _She though as the light from his lantern passed her.

"Hey! You there, stay still and be quiet. I'll be back in three hours to get you. Once everyone leaves, pack a bag." He stated as he walked up the stairs again.

"No one sir." He stated as they all left the house.

When Winry was sure no one was in the house, she went upstairs to pack away the few things she had. After finishing she went down and sat at the front door, awaiting the weird guys return.

He returned when he said he would, and they left out the back door and wandered into the forest.

No one spoke. No one tried to speak. They just walked. They walked through the forest and came to a stop.

"We will stay here for the night." He said throwing an apple and an orange to her. "Sorry. It's all I have right now. We'll be there tomorrow and you can eat." He said turning around and beginning to collect wood for a fire.

"Um, where are we going?" Winry asked sheepishly, taking a bite of her apple.

"A place much better than this hell-hole." He answered, sitting down and looking at her. "And I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Edward, but everyone calls me Ed. And, what is your name?"

"Winry."

"You certainly don't look Jewish." He told her, taking a strand of blonde hair that was in her eyes and examining it.

"My whole family is like this. I never really thought anything about it." She said noticing for the first time that he had golden hair tied back in a ponytail, and very vibrant golden eyes.

"Tell me about what life was like before the war." He said, letting the strand of hair fall back to its place on her right cheek.

"It was great. I was in medical school, and I had friends. And, I had love. Or so I thought. But I lost all of that with this stupid idiotic war." She could fell tears swelling in her eyes just visualizing _him_. She'd be happy is she never saw that bastard again.

"Wow. You were studying to become a doctor?" He asked, looking at her in the face and seeing a single rolling down her cheek. "And if he left you, he didn't really love you. I had to that the hard way too. She was toying with my mind, and I endured it, because I thought she loved me too." His eyes were downcast, looking up at the sky. "Gonna rain tomorrow." He said, looking back at her "We should sleep so we can get an early start."

"Alright. Goodnight then, um… Ed." She said sheepishly.

~8~

They reached a town in their travels the next day. It was beautiful. Small, dainty. This was the times Winry wished she had grown up in a small town, not the big city.

Edward approached a nearby house, taking out a key and unlocking the door. "I'm home!" He yelled as he entered a spacious kitchen. "Hey mom! Make me food! I'm hungry!" he demanded as he sat down at a table, pulling a book out of his pocket and paged through until he had found his page.

"Oh Edward! I'm so glad your home! Who's the unlucky person this time? Hi I'm Trisha." She asked, looking at Winry who was being very quiet, not wanting to interrupt the family moment.

"Hi" she said. Giving a little wave.

"NII-SAN!" A teenage boy came down the stairs holding a…cat? "Who's she?" He said pointing at Winry with a suspicious look.

"I'm Winry Rockbell. Nice to meet you." She said looking over the two.

"Can't anyone get any sleep around here? A man said as he stumbled into the room. "Um, Hi."

"Hi."

"About my food request earlier…" Edward said looking at his mom.

"Ok Edward. What do you want?"

"STEW!" Him and the other boy said at the same time.

"Introduce yourselves to our guest while I make it." She said looking over the three men in her living room before walking away.

"I'm Alphonse." The boy said holding hand out to her, which she shook. "But you can call me Al." He said.

"I'm Hoenheim" The older man said, finishing his walk down the stairs.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said, smiling.

They all stood in silence until Trisha walked in with a pot of stew. They all sat and ate, talking about unimportant things. They mostly wanted to know more about the Winry. Winry was staring to feel that maybe, just maybe, There was hope in the path ahead.

_____________

A/N: SOOOOOO, how do you like it? I won't update till I get three reviews. From different people. Lol. I was very happy with this. It was actually longer than anything I have ever written. It also took me the longest to write (THREE WHOLE DAYS!) gasp. Lol. Yeah so bye. 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok Guys, I know. I haven't updated. The reason being I was in the middle of moving and my laptop fried itself to bits…. well anyways, I'm at a hotel right now….. Nice Hey? Lol. Once again, I'm sorry and here's your chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own Envy. If I did, he wouldn't be evil.

Winry slept well that night, lying in a real bed, with a real mattress, for the first time since the war started. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Some of these thoughts, she still couldn't wrap her head around. Like the fact that she had no family. Not anymore anyway. Her younger sister, just fifteen years old, her brother, just shy of twelve, and her mother, her wonderful, hardworking, beautiful, mother. But there was no time for tears. She had to worry about the future, how she, Winry Alexis Rockbell, was going to make it through this war. Surely she couldn't stay here forever, with Edward, Alphonse, Trisha, and Hoenheim.

A man had come by earlier to look her over. Edward had referred to him as "Colonel Bastard", which had amused her quite a bit. He'd said that she was as a good as German once they got her fake papers.

She didn't want forged papers. Than she would have to be some other person, with a different name, different age, different parents. All Winry wanted to be was herself.

A/N: Ok, So its short. Who cares? I'm updated once I get home anyway. Haha. BUT, before I update, I'm asking for at least eight positive reviews. Any flames are going down Envy's pants.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was busy, and Winry was glad. She didn't want to have to think about what had happened the day before.

She occupied her morning with helping Trisha around the house. She had really forgotten what it was like to live normally.

The family told her about the whole town was in on this. There were tons of jewish refugees.

"But what if the officers come looking?" She had asked.

"Oh, we're very far ahead. The mayor tells us if their coming so I can bring all ou guys up the mountain to a campsite we created." Edward stated simply.

"Oh."

But it had been well. And going grocery shopping with Alphonse had been weird as well. People greeted her as thugh she was family, and this puzzled her. What made this town different than the rest?

"Mustang was pissed off that someone could just say an order and have that many people killed. He's working against it. If we were to get caught though, nobody really know what would happen."

"Oh. He seemed like a nice man, except I don't want forged papers or anything."

"Why not?"

"I just want to be myself, You know? It wouldn't fel right running around woth a fake name and family."

"That's what they all say, but hen we har back from them when they go to America-"

"What?" The look on her face was mortifying. It looked like she was watching people kill puppies or something. Alphonse stopped.

"Yeah. The older Jews that get rescued usually get sent to America because there isn`t enough work here." He explained. "But it's a choice. You don't _have _to go."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense."

And she helped him finish the grocery shopping.

A/N: I know, Took forevr to update and its a shitty chapter. But it is by NO means filler. I needed this chapter for future reference! xD anyways, I have 5 chapters to write for others storys, and dont have lots of time. So, CIAO!


End file.
